Accessories for automobiles and recreational vehicles typically exist as factory options, dealer options, or aftermarket parts. Accessories may be custom fit for a particular make and model, designed to specifically fit with the contours or existing systems on the vehicle. Other times, parts may be more generic and universal, allowing for use in a number of differing applications. Some accessories require little to no modification of the original vehicle, while others require modifications (i.e. drilling, welding, cutting) to allow for installation of the accessory.
One of the issues with accessories in general lies in the ability to quickly and effectively install and remove the part. Certain accessories have seasonal application (e.g. gun racks during hunting season), others have more use during certain periods of the day (e.g. auxiliary lights), and others are simply more useful for specific projects and not necessary to be attached to the vehicle at all times (e.g. racks, tool holders, cargo carriers, etc. . . . ). Some accessories require standard or specialized tools to install and remove. Some accessories require time and effort to install and remove so as to make such a task prohibitive to undertake on a repetitive basis.